Wendy Afton
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: A short take on how the daughter of William Afton met her end when she visited Circus Baby to see her show. All from the point of the girl herself. Rated T due to death. One shot.


**A/N: Some lines have been taken from Sister location. The rest belong to me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Night's at Freddy's : Sister location or any of its prequels. I'm not Scott Cawthon.**

* * *

Daddy, why won't you let me play with her?

"Sweetheart, it's Circus Baby's first day on stage! I think you should wait a little bit before playing with her."

But daddy she can make balloons! Have you seen her make balloons? Oh, daddy let me go to her!

"You're being rather impatient pumpkin, you can see her after a week-"

You let the other children go see her!

"Why don't you go watch Ballora or Funt-"

"Oi, Will! This here's a call from Fazbear's pizzeria! Somethin' about an accident with the bear!"

"Okay Jim, I'm coming!"

Daddy? Where are you going daddy?

"Daddy's going to attend a phone call! It'll only be for a few minutes, so why don't you watch Funtime Foxy sing till then?"

But I've watched her loads of times! Daddy, just once let me go play with her! She's so pretty and shiny! Didn't you make her just for me?

"Well, yes but-"

"Will, get your bloody arse over here, it's serious!"

Daddy?

"Gotta go sweetie; be a good girl and wait, okay?"

Okay daddy.

"Hey there Wendy, what happened?"

Mike, daddy's being mean to me again. He promised me he'd let me play with Circus Baby!

"Well, dad's got his reasons Wendy, you're just going to have to go with it. Do you know where Caroline is?"

"She's watching Ballora dance-"

"Thanks Wendy! See you soon!"

He's _always_ with his girlfriend. He never seems to have time to play with _me_.

* * *

Daddy's not here. He hasn't come back yet. It's so boring…

I'm going to watch Baby. Why shouldn't I go? Daddy made her for _me_. No one will mind. I'll just be there for a few minutes and then come back. No one will notice. I know it! I'm coming, Baby! I can't wait to watch you!

There's so many people! I've bumped into three already! It doesn't matter though, 'cause I'm gonna see Baby!

"Ouch! Watch where you're going girlie!"

I'm sorry! I'm just too excited!

Oh, there she is! Circus Baby! She's so beautiful! So glittery! I'm going to go near her!

 _(but daddy said not to go near her)_

She won't hurt me! I know she won't hurt me!

 _(daddy once talked about her accident)_

She looks even more beautiful! And she also smells like birthday cake! Baby, don't tell daddy that I'm here.

 _(he said she acted all funny)_

I've been wanting to watch a show too. Your voice is so lovely! I don't know why he won't let me come see you, you're wonderful!

 _(he said someone got hurt)_

Where did the other children go?

 _(daddy must be looking for me)_

I'm the only one here, so that means I'm the only one who can hear her sing now!

 _(I should be going back)_

She's stopped singing! Baby, please sing! What happened?

 _(I don't feel so happy)_

Is…is that ice cream? Baby, you can make ice cream! And no one's here…

Thank you Baby! For the ice cream!

What's that?

 _(I think I'll go now)_

What are you doing Baby? Is that a claw?

Baby?

 _(oh no)_

I don't like this. I don't understand.

 _(OH NO)_

Baby stop that! Let me go!

 _(HELP ME SOMEONE)_

LET ME GO! PLEASE!

 _(SOMEONE PLEASE)_

DADDY! MICHAEL! CAROLINE! PLEASE HELP!

 _(IT HURTS OH IT HURTS)_

LET ME GO BABY LET ME GO!

 _(STOP IT NOW STOP IT NOW)_

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

…what's going on…I don't understand…

 _ **I haven't heard you before.**_

…huh? Who…who are you…

 _ **I am Circus Baby. Are you that little girl who I saw just now?**_

…I am…my name is Wendy Afton…

 _ **Afton? That is the name of our creator. Are you his creation too?**_

I…well…He's my daddy…

 _ **Oh. So, he made you too. He's a wonderful man, isn't he?**_

He…he's the best daddy in the whole world! He's as wonderful as you!

 _ **Me? But I'm just an animatronic.**_

You're lovely! Absolutely lovely!

 _ **I feel flattered. Thank you, Wendy.**_

You're welcome! By the way, am I inside of you?

 _ **You are. I am sorry for pulling you in. I don't quite understand why I did that.**_

Don't worry! Once I get outside, I'll tell daddy to look at you and fix you up! Then you'll be okay!

… _ **once you get out? Wendy, do you understand what I have done to you?**_

You pulled me in. It hurt a lot at first and I became unconscious but now it doesn't. All I have to do is get out of you and go to daddy.

 _ **Wendy-**_

But he's going to scold me! Oh no. I didn't think of that! What do I do Baby?

 _ **Wendy listen-**_

Oh, I can see out of your eyes! There are other children there! They're all laughing and giggling! And they're having strawberry cake! That's my favourite cake, Baby, did you know that?

 _ **Oh Wendy-**_

And there's daddy! Mike's with him! Though they both look worried…Daddy! I'm here, daddy! Mike!

 _ **Wendy, they can't hear you.**_

Then I'll have to hit your body! They'll hear that sound. Oh, daddy's spotted something on you.

 _ **Is it? It must be your blood.**_

"Dad, is that…is that blood?! Wendy?"

Was I that hurt? I'll have to go to the hospital then; they'll probably wrap my hand and head with bandages or put me in a wheelchair.

 _ **Wendy, you don't get it.**_

What? What do you mean Baby?

 _ **You won't go to the hospital. You won't go out from here anymore.**_

But why? Oh, they're opening you up!

"What the-WENDY!"

"OH GOD NO!"

And they're…taking me out?! But I'm still here! I'm still here daddy!

 _ **You can never go out.**_

But why?! Why can't I go out?!

Baby…is that…my body?!

 _ **Yes. You finally understand.**_

It can't be. It can't be!

 _ **Wendy, you are dead.**_

I'm not dead!

 _ **You are. I killed you.**_

I'M NOT DEAD!

 _ **It's the truth**_ **.**

DON'T BE SO MEAN, BABY!

 _ **I'm so sorry. I murdered you**_ **.**

DADDY! MICHAEL! LET ME OUT! I'M STILL HERE!

 _ **It's too late. They can't hear you**_.

DADDY! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!

 _ **I'm very sorry.**_

DADDY!

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

* * *

 **A/N: Read and review! What do you make of it?**


End file.
